No. 1
|font color = white |track color = #C1727D |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru |previous = ONLY ONE |next = ONLY ONE (off vocal) |current track = No. 1 }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ アイドルソング 黒崎蘭丸 No. 1 |image = |kanji name = No. 1 |romaji name = No. 1 |translation = No. 1 |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Kurosaki Ranmaru (Suzuki Tatsuhisa) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Fujita Junpei}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru']], sung by [[Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Kurosaki Ranmaru']] voiced by ''Suzuki Tatsuhisa''. Lyrics English = (Try one) The common sense we learned before can go to hell! (Try two) Whether it's cool or not, things'll work out (Try three) Three memories later, our level hasn't advanced, has it? Your way of life with rock is what you decide! (Break it!) Clung to my soul (Break it!) Scraping off the grease (Break it!) After all, I’m not only aiming straight ahead My intense passionate ego smashes to bits The chains of instinct Slowly thrusting only "one" finger to the heavens A free and easy dream (Shout!) with pomp and circumstance (Shout!) What I must do now (Shout!) is ask them with my heart (Shout!) A life cranked up to ten, (Shout!) a life without looking back (Shout!) Bringing down hypocrisy, (Shout!) absolutely number one! (Shout!) I'll record it, "I am who I am!" …Surely I'm living in this moment now! (Try four) Your regrets won't yield anything (Try five) All you have to look back on is your memories (Try six) Just let the thrumming bassline move you You can't exercise self-control and show off your libido! (Break it!) It's the same for you, isn't it? (Break it!) You can't deny these impulses (Break it!) The world is changing! The light of my heart that was gently set ablaze, No one can stop it! You all hold out your "one" along with me A free and easy dream (Shout!) with self-conceit (Shout!) If it's something you wanna do, (Shout!) you can stick with it! (Shout!) Our dazzling ambitions (Shout!) and the flames they fed (Shout!) Can't be extinguished so easily! (Shout!) It's serious karma! (Shout!) "Look at me!" Without letting go, Love, feelings, emotions, climbing, rising, riding on it all You wanna feel pleasure like you've never known, baby? Shout! (Shout!) Shout! (Shout!) Shout! (Shout!) Only one or number one, I won't just hand it over Bring on your greed! This "one" pointed to the top is my everything, you know? A free and easy dream (Shout!) with pomp and circumstance (Shout!) What I must do now (Shout!) is ask them with my heart (Shout!) A life cranked up to ten, (Shout!) a life without looking back (Shout!) Bringing down hypocrisy, (Shout!) absolutely number one! (Shout!) I'll record it, "I am who I am!" …Surely I'm living in this moment now!Romaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = (Try One) mae narae no　joushiki wa Go To Hell (Try Two) Cool ka dou ka de　monogoto wa kimero (Try Three) ato san MEMORI　REBERU agenē ka? temē no ikisama wa　temē ga kimero yo (Break It!) tamashii ni kobiritsuita (Break It!) ABURA o sogiotoshite (Break It!) shosen massugu shika mukenē kyouretsu na EGO ga honnou no kusari o sengiri hikisaite yukkuri yubi o 'ichi' ni shite ten o tsuku yume wa bureikou (Shout!) ifuu doudou (Shout!) ima yaru beki koto (Shout!) soitsu o mune ni toe (Shout!) FURU TEN no jinsei (Shout!) furikaeranai jinsei (Shout!) gizen ja GURŌ DAUN (Shout!) kizen ni NANBĀ WAN (Shout!) 'ore wa ore da' to shirusou …masa ni ima kono ikiru toki no naka (Try Four) koukai wa nani mo umanē (Try Five) furikaeru no wa　omoide dake de ii (Try Six) juuteion GANGAN kikasero jiko seigyo dekinē mukidasu RIBIDŌ (Break It!) omae mo sou daro? (Break It!) shoudou nya sakaraenē (Break It!) sekai ga kawaru ze shizuka ni moedashita mune no tomoshibi dare mo tomerarenai tsukidashita 'ichi' ni omaera tsuite koi yume wa bureikou (Shout!) yuiga dokuson (Shout!) yaritai koto nara (Shout!) tsuranukitoose (Shout!) GIRA tsuku yabou (Shout!) sakatta honoo (Shout!) keseru wake nē (Shout!) honki no KARUMA (Shout!) 'ore o miteiro' hanasazu aijou kanjou shinjou joushou koujou ZENBU nose de shiranē KAIKAN kanjitē daro Baby? Shout (Shout!) Shout (Shout!) Shout (Shout!) ONRĪ WAN mo NANBĀ WAN mo yuzuri wa shinē yokubari joutou teppen sashita 'ichi' wa ore no subete daro? yume wa bureikou (Shout!) ifuu doudou (Shout!) ima yaru beki koto (Shout!) soitsu o mune ni toe (Shout!) FURU TEN no jinsei (Shout!) furikaeranai jinsei (Shout!) gizen ja GURŌ DAUN (Shout!) kizen ni NANBĀ WAN (Shout!) 'ore wa ore da' to shirusou …masa ni ima kono ikiru toki no naka |-| Kanji = (Try 1-one-) 前ならえの　常識はGo to hell (Try 2-two-) Coolかどうかで　物事は決めろ (Try 3-three-) あと3メモリ　 上げねぇか? てめぇの は　てめぇが決めろよ (Break it!) 魂にこびり付いた (Break it!) アブラを削ぎ落として (Break it!) 所詮真っ直ぐしか向けねぇ 強烈な が本能の鎖を 千切り引き裂いて ゆっくり指を「1」にして天を突く 夢は無礼講(Shout!)威風堂々(Shout!) 今やるべき事(Shout!)そいつを胸に問え(Shout!) フルテンの人生(Shout!)振り返らない人生(Shout!) 偽善じゃグローダウン(Shout!)毅然にナンバーワン(Shout!) 「おれはおれだ」と記そう …まさに今この生きる の中 (Try 4-four-) 後悔はなにも産まねぇ (Try 5-five-) 振り返るのは　想い出だけでいい (Try 6-six-) 重低音ガンガン効かせろ 自己制御できねぇ剥き出すリビドー (Break it!) おまえもそうだろ? (Break it!) 衝動にゃ逆らえねぇ (Break it!) 世界が変わるぜ 静かに燃え出した胸の灯火 誰も止められない 突き出した「1」におまえらついてこい 夢は無礼講(Shout!)唯我独尊(Shout!) やりたい事なら(Shout!)貫き通せ(Shout!) ギラつく野望(Shout!)盛った炎(Shout!) 消せるわけねぇ(Shout!)本気のカルマ(Shout!) 「おれを見ていろ」離さず 愛情感情心情上昇向上ゼンブ乗せで 知らねぇカイカン感じてぇだろBaby? Shout(Shout!) Shout(Shout!) Shout(Shout!) オンリーワンもナンバーワンも譲りはしねぇ 欲張り上等 天辺さした「1」はおれのすべてだろ? 夢は無礼講(Shout!)威風堂々(Shout!) 今やるべき事(Shout!)そいつを胸に問え(Shout!) フルテンの人生(Shout!)振り返らない人生(Shout!) 偽善じゃグローダウン(Shout!)毅然にナンバーワン(Shout!) 「おれはおれだ」と記そう …まさに今この生きる瞬間(とき)の中歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = No. 1 |file link = }} |track name = No. 1 (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #A32A3E }} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs) Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs)